


Like An Omega

by Hawkyshadows



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, characters might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkyshadows/pseuds/Hawkyshadows
Summary: Nexus has spent plenty of time watching the pack, and that knowledge comes in handy from time to time





	Like An Omega

Nexus wasn’t a fool. They were many things sure, but a fool was never one of them. The pack was filled with tension and they were running themselves ragged over it. Lance, the pack’s only Omega, was in one of those healing pods after a difficult battle with the Galra. Without their caregiver it seemed that the pack was anxious, they worried over their pack mate and with no other omegas, as Pidge had yet to gain their secondary gender and she was considered a Beta until then Nexus had learned, they couldn’t seem to relax. Nexus watched them curiously as they went about their usual activities with a keen sense of urgency.

They were amazed Hunk didn’t spill all his mixture from the bowl with the force of his stirring.

They had studied their behaviour for quite a while at this point, Nexus knew they needed Lance. But Lance wasn’t here. Well Nexus knew enough about the Omega they supposed.

They started simply, the pack heavily relied on their sense of smell and they learned that having scents of pack members helped with unease and rage. So Nexus pushed the furniture closer together in the common room. They had overheard Lance saying one time that the pack valued closeness in times of stress. So once the furniture was in place Nexus began their attempt at building a nest. They knew they couldn’t build one as well as Lance might but using what they knew of Lance’s prior nests they did their best to recreate it in the much larger scale. Taking their knowledge of pack dynamics into play Nexus slipped in each room of the pack and took a few items each, focusing again on making sure Lance’s things were weaved into the nest along with the others. They stepped backed to examine their handy work. It was large enough to fit the pack at least. Deciding that was settled the warrior decided to put the second part of their plan into action.

It took a while, finding the one thing each member valued above all others, some were easy like Pidge and Keith, but others like Hunk and Shiro took more time. But once Nexus found each object they laid them out inside the nest. They knew the pack would come looking for their precious things soon enough. Time for step three.

The warrior started with Keith, stubborn Alpha that he was was in the training deck. Working through his frustrations against the gladiator. They stopped the gladiator and told Keith that Shiro was looking for him in the common room and that it was about Lance, that was enough to get the Alpha to leave.

Then Nexus found Allura, Coran, and Shiro on the command deck. They had been harder to convince, but once Nexus mentioned Keith Shiro had left to check on his pack mate, the two aliens following after giving Nexus a strange look.

Pidge came next, also rather stubborn but Nexus feels like the Green Lion helped press their Paladin to move when Nexus mentioned a meeting in the common room.

Hunk had been the easiest to convince, they had found him in the engine room tinkering away with something that the warrior was unable to identify. Merely mentioning the pack were meeting to speak about Lance had been enough to send the Beta scrambling to stand.

Finally the warrior approaches Lance’s pod, he wasn’t due to stir until later, but they moved toward it regardless, pressing a hand against the cold cover. They looked up at the Omega’s face, it almost looked like he was sleeping… Nexus turned then, leaving the pod behind without a word.

The pack was sleeping when Nexus approached the common room. They appeared to have found the nest good enough. The warrior watched them sleeping, curled and pressed together. They appeared to be more at ease at least.

Then they turned and left the room behind going to their own room and letting the darkness of the room swallow them.

After all, they weren’t pack.


End file.
